Punching Love
by Mister Inconsistent
Summary: In most romance stories, this would be the part where I kissed him. But my temper got the better of me. So I, um, punched him. Really hard.


**Hey guys, here's my new oneshot. I wasn't really sure what name to give to this story, and if you have a suggestion for a name change, let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

Okay, either I was a robber, thief, murderer in my last life, or Arceus just really hates me. I mean, seriously. Right now, I'm in the worst situation ever. You're probably wondering what all this rambling is about. Well, let me start from the beginning.

My name is Dawn Berlitz. I'm seventeen years old and I have never had a boyfriend. Yeah, you read that right. I mean, it's not that I look horrible, really, I don't. I'm quite tall; I have wavy blue hair and normal sapphire-blue eyes. You want to know the real reason about why I'm still single? I mean, most guys are willing to go out with me, even with my ferocious temper. It's because they're afraid. Of what?

Well, that brings me to the next part of the story. Ash Ketchum, the most popular person in school. And my best friend. Saying that he was drop dead gorgeous would be the understatement of the century. He was tall, ah messy black hair and warm, chocolaty brown eyes. Oh god, those eyes. A girl needed to be careful before she looked into them.

Ash never wanted me to be with any guy. He was afraid they would break my heart. Fear of Ash was the reason why no one asked me out. I didn't see how this was fair. I mean, Ash sure lived up to his reputation of the school's heartbreaker. He dates almost every girl in our school.

I knew how it worked. In the beginning, he would charm them with his looks and dazzling smile. He would bring them flowers, gifts and expensive chocolates. After a week, he would break up with them. I was the only girl who knew Ash inside out (not literally, of course). Till now, there has never been one girl that Ash liked, forget loved. Right now, he was going out with Misty Waterflour, head cheerleader, and also the girl who hates me. I mean, that was usual. All girls hated me, since I was so close to Ash. And this leads me to my final problem – I was head-over-heels in love with Ash. My best friend! I know someone hated me up there. Ash liked me as a best friend, and that was all.

I sighed. Life really did suck.

'Hello? Dawn? Anyone home?' Asked Ash, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I blinked.

'Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here. Just dazed off.' I replied.

'Are you okay? Is anything wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?' He asked gently.

'Yeah, I know.' I lied. Hell, if I told him what I felt about him, we probably wouldn't even be friends anymore.

'I asked you if you wanted some ice-cream,' he said.

'Oh yeah sure. Ice cream sounds good. Where's Misty?' I asked.

'Cheerleading practice,' he replied.

After we got to the ice cream store, I ordered a hot chocolate fudge while he ordered a death by chocolate.

We were eating our ice creams when I asked, 'How are your parents getting along?'

His face darkened.

'Not much better. I hate the fact that they don't get a divorce. I mean, it's better than yelling at each other all 24 hours of the day!'

'Its okay, Ash. No need to worry. This stuff happens to everyone.' I said reassuringly.

'Not everyone,' he replied sadly. 'Just me. Nothing good ever happens to me.'

I knew this line already. Sure, the first time he said nothing good ever happened to him, I asked what he meant. I thought he had everything! Popularity, good looks, good grades and he was great at sports! Even the teachers loved him. But then I noticed how unhappy he was, how none of this mattered to him. How his parents always fought, how none of his friends were true friends. And then he told me how he thought I was the only friend that would stay with him forever. Though a normal friend would be delighted at his words. My heart sank. It was official. He just wanted to be friends. How could I tell him my feelings if he was so sure we would be friends until the end? He was already so upset with his life; I didn't need to make it worse.

**~0~**

The next day at school, I was at my locker, taking my books out, while Ash and Misty were at the other side of the hallway, playing tonsil hockey with each other. It was gross. This was why I was so glad my locker was on the other side of the hallway…away from all of Ash's fans.

So, anyway, I was taking my books out of my locker when this guy I've never seen before comes up tome. I looked at him.

Well, he wasn't THAT good looking but he wasn't ugly either. Brown hair and black eyes. I guess he would pass on my list (which Ash happened to be the top of).

'Hey,' he said.

'Hey..?' I replied questioningly. 'I don't think I've ever seen you before.'

He chuckled.

'You wouldn't have. Today's my first day.'

'Ah well. Welcome to our school. It sucks. Have fun!'

He laughed.

'You're something else, you know that?'

'Yeah, yeah, I know,' I replied, smiling.

'Well, I'm Josh Grey,' he said, sticking his hand out.

I shook it.

'Dawn Berlitz.'

'Well, it's nice to meet you Dawn.'

'Oh god! Pease don't be polite! I suck at being polite. I mean, I bet you were about to comment on our great weather next!' I said, shaking my head.

'On the contrary, Dawn, we're having really bad weather. Its rainy and it sucks.'

It was my turn to laugh.

'Whatever,' I said.

**~0~**

I grabbed my lunch tray and sat down on the table. A few seconds later, I was joined my Ash.

'Hey,' I said, biting into my sandwich.

'Hey,' he said quietly. Okay, something was definitely wrong here.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'Oh nothing,' he replied unconvincingly.

'Uh huh,' I said skeptically.

'I broke up with Misty,' he said. 'She was too boring.'

'That's not the problem is it?' I asked. Break ups never bothered him.

'No,' he replied softly.

"Who was that guy you were talking to next to your locker?' He asked.

'Oh him,' I replied. 'Josh Grey or something. New guy. Seems pretty nice.'

I was as though I said something offensive. His eyes darkened and then he frowned.

'Are you okay?' I asked.

'Yeah, fine,' he replied. 'Just fine.'

And then he got up and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded.

**~0~**

Okay, this was just weird. Never had Ash ever ignored me. Not once. But today, I hadn't spoken to him since lunch!

He was ignoring me and going everywhere I would never go. It was rather rude.

I didn't really know what to do. This was a first time thing!

So, I decided to go to his house after school and find out myself.

After school, I walked to Ash's house (or mansion, more like), rang the doorbell and patiently waited.

Finally, Mrs. Ketchum opened the door, looking really tired.

'Hello dear,' she said when she saw me.

'Hey Mrs. Ketchum. Is Ash home?'

'Yes dear. Go on upstairs.'

I climbed up the stairs and knocked on Ash's door. No answer.

'Ash, open up, it's me!' I yelled. Still no answer. I kicked open the door.

I saw Ash sitting on his bed, looking outside the window with a sad expression on his face.

'Hi,' I said.

'Hey,' he said.

I was really starting to hate this silence.

'Ash, will you just tell me what up with you?'

After a few moments, he answered,

'Do you like Josh?'

'Excuse me?' I replied, not believing I heard him right.

'You heard me,' he said loudly. 'Do you like Josh?' Uh oh. I sensed a shouting match was about to follow.

'I don't see how that's any of your business,' I replied, equally loud.

He ignored my answer. He asked me (in a louder voice),

'Would you say yes if he asked you out?'

'NO!' I yelled.

'And why not?' He yelled back.

'Because I love YOU!' I screamed.

He froze. I mentally kicked myself. Why did I say that?

'What did you say?' He whispered, shocked.

'I said, I love you, you moron!' I yelled.

'Well, I don't believe you!' he yelled back.

In most romance stories, this would be the part where I kissed him. But my temper got the better of me. So I, um, punched him. Really hard.

He stumbled back.

'And why don't you believe me?' I yelled.

'Because nothing good ever happens to me!' he yelled back.

Wait, what?

Did he just – oh my god!

'You love me?' I whispered, stunned.

He gently cupped my face in his hands.

'Yes,' he replied. 'I've loved you forever.'

'But what about those other girls?'

'They were there to keep my distracted. To get my mind off you.'

'Really?' I asked.

'Really,' he confirmed. 'And now that I know what great punches you can throw, I love you even more.'

And then he kissed me.

I was so glad that no one had ever kissed me before, because this practically defined the words 'first kiss'. It was slow and gentle.

It was passionate.

And that was when I knew he truly did love me.

And that was when I also knew what great things punches could do for you.

**How was it?**

**Oh yeah, I may have written a 12k oneshot. Do you want to see it as a oneshot or a multi-chapter story? Please let me know!**

**Comment and review!**


End file.
